The most common form of ligament injury in ankle sprains is due to an inversion type injury and involves the tearing or complete rupture of the anterior talofibular ligament (ATFL). In more severe ankle sprains, similar damage also occurs to the calcaneofibular ligament (CFL). The ATFL is located on the lateral or outer side of the ankle joint and is connected to the end of the fibula and the talus of the foot. When the ATFL is sprained to a degree that instability of the ankle joint is present, such instability manifests itself by anterior subluxation of the talus. This is often diagnosed by the commonly referred to “drawer test.” In this test, the lower area of the shin is held or pushed rearwardly and a horizontal force in a forward direction is applied to heel of the foot. If the ATFL is significantly torn or completely torn, this test reveals a significant degree of anterior displacement of the talus.
Several approaches are currently used in an attempt to prevent or reduce such injuries. A wide variety of ankle braces, wraps and tape are used to allegedly stabilize these joints. Unfortunately, despite such approaches, such ankle injuries remain commonplace and frequently result modest to severe injuries which require extensive rehabilitation and loss of mobility.